Leave and Back
by Lindsaylbb
Summary: Callie came home and found Arizona was gone. How did she leave? Where did she go? Distance can help us see better sometimes. She need to see better. It's a journey of past, now, and future, a journey of self. She will be back. Original character included.


I don't own anything.

English is not my first language and there is not way I am close to fluency, so...Please encourage me or something..

I had this idea but I don't know if you would like it. So, tell me what you thinks~

**Night**

It was late, 9 or 10 o'clock maybe, Callie didn't know. She called, as usual, and Arizona didn't pick up the phone as usual. Hopefully she knew that she was coming home late? Callie walked towards their apartment nervously. Taken a deep breath, she unlocked the door.

Silence and darkness haunted the living room. Though Callie wasn't expecting anything, frustration floated around her chest.

The room was a little mess, as she kinda rushed this morning. Not a sound can be heard. Yesterday when she came home she was facing the same silence, as if nobody was there, and the day before yesterday, and the day before that. Same deadly silence, same sorrow, over and over again in her life.

However something was different today. Something uneasy, she can sense it, as cold air slipping into her lungs.

She soon noticed the bedroom door was wide opened. Every morning Callie would close the door before she leaves and it would remain untouched for the rest of the day. But now... She got panic and dashed to that door.

As she reached there, she felt her blood pressure rose, punching her head. Arizona wasn't in bed, wasn't in the room. A scream slipped out before she even noticed. Her heart contracted aggressively that she found it hard to breathe, hard to even move fearing that it would fail at any minutes.

But she moved anyway. She ran, checking every room for any sign of Arizona, searching corners, calling her name, before she called Shepherd, cried and sobbed uncontrollably.

"She wasn't anywhere, she wasn't...anywhere, Shepherd. She lost her leg! How can she ever leave the room? Oh my god...She.. she is leaving me, she is leaving me, Shepherd, I, I I I ..."

"Hey hey, listen to me. Calm down, okay? Deep breath, come on, deep breath. Are you breathing?"

"ye...yeah...Shepherd you gonna...you have to...". Callie was struggling to catch her breath, to get some air to support her life, to get back the control of her lungs, her nerves...

"Meredith and I will be there right away, and you...you just sit there and calm yourself okay? Arizona is not leaving you. She loves you too much to leave you. Callie? You get it? We will be there."

"O...Okay...Okay...Okay...". Callie sobbed, grabbing her cellphone like she was grabbing her life.

**Morning**

Callie left early this morning. Arizona heard her phone rang, she jumped from couch, rushed to cook for her, sent food into bedroom when she was pretending to sleep, and harried out of the door. She probably knocked into something in her way out. Arizona waited until she was sure Callie is not coming back before she opened her eyes.

She wasn't sure when she was sleeping and when she was awake anymore. She got all those "dreams" in daylights, and in nights those dreams continued, endlessly, lasting forever.

She went back to the woods all the time. Sometimes those scenes replayed over and over for hours, sometimes she was flying in the woods, flying over the woods, flying in the blue sky, like a hawk or something, slow and relax, sliding across darkness.

Trees kept moving backwards, bur there're always more trues in the front, she wanted to pull up but fail, she just got stuck in this freaking woods.

Soon Arizona realized she wasn't flying, not peacefully. She was the prey in a wolf's mouth,bleeding. The wolf was running firmly, she could feel its feet hit the ground each time. She was viewing trees passing by as if she was in a train, not some beasts' mouth. She gave up fighting already. She gave that up after long time of running, she gave that up when the beast chase up and gave a lethal bite. A rabbit can never escape from a wolf, never.

She wasn't dead yet, but all she need to do was wait for the last bite, the bite to end everything, suffers, pains, lives, everything.

But the wolf was killed by an arrow, an arrow came from a prehistoric hunter, a man with blonde hair and wrinkled face, a man with muscles so strong, a man unbeatable. A hero of his group, a leader in the waste world.

He killed the wolf, grabbed it to the nearby lake and cleaned up its bloody fur, he brought them back to the cave and everyone cheered for him. He got out again to the grassland.

Roars. A plane, a plane with smokes was heading to him. Shocked, the hero of mankind stood still, seeing the plane getting bigger and bigger, closer and closer. Death was so close he thought he could touch it. But flames took over, burn the plane into a fireball in front of him. Waves threw him down the ground. He had never seen a light so bright or sense a power so stronger, so impressive, so overwhelming, right in front of him, beating his heart. Heat washed through his body, made him shake. The hunter, a perfect hero, wanted to cry, wanted to kneel in front of this power, to give hisself to the omnipotent god.

Then a piece of metal cut through his body.

He crashed down the ground, feeling his body was tearing apart, her hands, legs,chest, every piece of his skin were burning, every bones aching, pain and heat screwing into her brain then pouring out. There were people around her, people shouting, yelling, screaming, and the helicopter was coming, all these sounds gathered in her brain, in a small white room, circling, faster and faster...

She can't take it anymore, her brain was going to break...

Then she sank, and woke up.


End file.
